Twisted Fate
by mundiie
Summary: Alyssa Morgenstern is thrown into a world she believed only existed in books. Whilst trying to keep her identity a secret she must also deal with the heir of Slytherin and an ancient prophecy. Will the heiress of Gryffindor survive?
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note:_** I don't usually post Authors note's at the start of the story but because this is the first chapter of a new fanfiction I decide I should. Firstly, thank you for clicking and reading this story. The timeline may be slightly different and so please don't review telling me something didn't happen during the time I chose to put it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. _**  
**_

**_Warning: _**My characters may sometimes become OOC.  
Strong language is sometimes used.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own the characters of Harry Potter I just enjoy putting them into awkward situations

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter One: **Diagon Alley._

It was a cold, winters day; the streets of Diagon Alley were crowded with families hurriedly gathering last minute school supplies. The wind whipped against the struggling occupants, pedestrians gripped onto their belongings tightly as they hurried into shops, trying to shelter themselves from the harsh winds. It was clear a storm was on its way.

A quiet grunt was barely heard over the ferocity of the wind. A petite, brunette haired girl was slouched against a wall, clutching at her stomach. Her eyes were squeezed shut as waves of nausea overcame her. Locking her arms tightly around her abdominal section in a futile attempt to stop the summersaults her stomach was currently doing. Breathing in deeply she slowly removed her arms from around her stomach, her chocolate brown eyes flickered opened, gazing around curiously. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the unfamiliar surroundings.

Straightening up, she dusted off her purple pyjama top and shorts. A light blush coloured her usually pale cheeks as she took in her outfit. _What the hell was she wearing? This had to be a dream; why else would she be in her pyjamas? _Her eyes flickered up again, noticing a family, all oddly dressed, hurrying into what appeared to be a bookshop. Her lips curved down into a frown at the sight of the bookshop. It looked so familiar, she thought, wondering where she had seen a bookshop so similar to the one that was in front of her.

The soft thump of an object falling to the ground reached the girls ears; she gazed down noticing an envelope, which had been sure hadn't been there a few minutes ago. Chewing on her bottom lip she reached down, gripping the letter in her right hand. She scanned the letter and noticed her name written on the front of the envelope in slightly scruffy writing. Deciding it was best she opened the letter rather than stare at it all day she tore the seal and carefully pulled the letter out of the envelopes hold. As she unfolded the letter she began to read:

_Dear Miss Alyssa Morgenstern,_

_I am sorry for the inconvenience this situation may be putting you through, but I wish you not to fret. We will meet soon and I shall explain everything in due time. For the time being I would greatly appreciate it if you attempted to not draw much attention towards yourself. _

_I hope to see you soon._

The letter was not signed by anyone and so it only left Alyssa confused. _Who was the mysterious stranger whom had sent her this letter? _Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she sighed, feeling extremely confused.

A shiver ran throughout her body as the icy wind licked her exposed skin. She had not noticed, until then, the arctic weather. Deciding it was better for her to look around and try and figure out where she currently was, then leaning against the wall, freezing to death. Her bare feet moved in the direction of the bookshop, cursing as her right foot landed on a small rock. She lifted her foot up, looking over it for any damage. Once again a frown graced her usually soft features; the rock had caused a tiny cut in the centre of her foot.

Muttering a string of curse words she placed her foot back on the ground. Ignoring the slight throbbing in her right foot she marched towards the bookshop, determined to find out where she was and how she came to be here, wherever here was. She noticed a few odds glances being thrown her way, ignoring them she pushed the large oak doors opened and entered the bookshop.

Startled by the magnificent sight that was before her, she took a deep breath. _This is fascinating,_she thought as her eyes raked over the many books that aligned the large walls of the bookshop. Books upon books aligned the tall walls of the bookshop, old and new, thin and thick, large and small alike. A grin plastered its way across the Alyssa's face, her eyes sparkling in excitement. For a moment her current predicament was a mere memory, the throbbing in her right foot was a dull ache. She had never seen so many books in one place before, her local library, the place she spent most of her free time, was nothing compared to this.

Stepping further into the bookshop, she allowed the doors to swing shut. No one seem to take notice of her as she wandered further into the store, her mouth opening in shock as her eyes took in more of the store. Never had she seen so many books in one place before, it was truly a magnificent site.

She nervously looked around, her eyes dancing with excitement; she didn't know where she should begin. Her eyes flickered over each inch of the book store, trying to find a place to start. Deciding it was best to start closest to the door and make her way around the store. She walked slowly towards a rather small, in comparison to the other vast shelves that aligned the walls, bookshelf. It held many old and fragile looking books, she reached a hand out, running it along the spine of a large book. She tugged the book out of its space in the shelf, being careful not to damage it.

The title of the book read; _30 simple potions and brews, by Abraham Brown._

Alyssa's brows furrowed as she read the title. _What type of book could this possibly be?_ Maybe it was one of those old books which old women would most likely have used to brew some special remedy that would cure you of life threatening illnesses. _Bullshit!_ Shrugging slightly she decided she should move on, she wandered towards a slightly larger bookshelf. Her lips curve into a wide grin as her eyes lock onto a familiar title, _the tales of the Beedle the Bard._ She outstretched her arm for the book, eagerly taking it from the shelf and opening the front cover. Alyssa had read this book many times before; it had been one of her favourite books. The Tales of the Beedle the Bard was a sort of companion book to The Harry Potter series, her favourite book series. She flicked the pages till she came across her favourite of the five stories.

Her grin widened as she began to read the tale of the three brothers, this had been her favourite out of all the stories as it had been mentioned in the Harry Potter series, she had the story memorized since the very first day she had purchased her own copy.

As she turned to the last page she felt a pair of eyes on her. The hairs on the back of her neck rose and a light blush coloured her cheeks. She glanced up, trying to locate the intense gaze that was on her. As she looked up she spotted a man with a greying beard and hair, both only an inch or two above his waist. He wore long robes and a light green cloak; his feet enclosed in black, high-heeled, buckled boots. His eyes were a light blue which resembled the clear sky during the day, they were framed by half-moon spectacles and his nose was slightly crooked, giving Alyssa the impression it had been broken at least twice.

Her eyes narrowed into slits as the man approached her. There was an odd twinkle in his baby blue orbs, which she found oddly familiar. He began to speak when she was within hearing range.

"Hello, you must be Alyssa Morgenstern," the man gave her a slightly smile, "I am Albus Dumbledore, I assume you received my letter?"

Her eyes widened as the man's words sunk it. _Albus Dumbledore? Albus fricking Dumbledore? Was this man insane?_ Feeling slightly insulted Alyssa crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to let the annoyance show.

"Who put you up to this?" She demanded, no matter how hard she tried she could not keep the irritation from seeping into her voice. It must of been one of those idiots from the care home, they were always making fun of her and her love for Harry Potter. "It must of been Andrew, _fucking bastard,_" she muttered the last part, not wanting to _offend_ the old man. Her eyebrows raised as the old man's eyes filled with confusion.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, his eyebrows furrowed together, emphasizing the wrinkles on his forehead. Her eyes once again narrowed, she no longer attempted to conceal the annoyance she was feeling.

"You heard me!" She growled at him. "Look, tell me who it is and I'll pay you double what they paid you to do this."

She didn't believe it was possible but the old man's eyebrows furrowed even more, causing him to look as though he had only one eyebrow.

"It seems you have misunderstood me," he whispers, his voice surprisingly calm and relaxed. "I am, indeed, Albus Dumbledore, Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Transfiguration professor? Do you not mean Headmaster?" She cocked an eyebrow, knowing this couldn't possibly be Andrew. As stupid as Andrew was he was not stupid enough to not know all the facts about Harry Potter before attempting to pull a prank on her, knowing she could tell almost instantly by any false information given. It could of been any of the other kids, but she doubted they wanted to cross her, not after the last time.

"Alright, prove it. Do something magical," she smirked, knowing she had caught the man out on his pathetic act. He gave a deep sight before pulling out a wand; it was not the elder wand which she had expected but a rather ordinary looking wand. _Another fact they had clearly gotten wrong, idiots._ He flicked his wrist and the book she was still clutching slipped through her grip and was levitating in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock as the book zoomed past, she whirled around quickly as the book was placed back in its previous place.

As she whirled back around to face Albus Dumbledore her eyes were wide in shock and excitement. _It was THE Albus Dumbledore, he was a fricking legend to any Harry Potter fan! Wait- it was Dumbledore? _The short-lived excitement suddenly left her body. _What the fuck!_

"How did you do that?" She demanded, she wouldn't accept that he was the real _Albus Dumbledore. _Maybe the care home had finally driven her insane and this was her own little made up world.

His blue eyes twinkled, a friendly smile appeared across his face, "There is much to explain, Miss Morgenstern, it would do well for us to talk in private. This is not a matter for prying ears."

Dumbledore, or so she would be calling him until she figured out who he really was, turned on his heels, "Shall we?" He questioned, motioning towards the exit. Alyssa gave a slight nod of her head, still rather shocked at what she had seen. Dumbledore took long strides towards the exit, clearly in a rush to leave the crowded bookshop. Alyssa hurried after him, determined to get some answers. _She wasn't insane; she knew this was just a stupid prank. A really well executed, but still stupid, plan. _

The rain was pouring in heavy droplets and as Alyssa exited the bookshop she groaned. She hated the rain. Dumbledore smiled down at her and with another flick of his wrist produced two umbrellas. Not knowing how he had produced the two umbrellas out of thin air, but still thankful, she took one of them from him. Nodding her thanks.

Dumbledore began walking across the stone floor, his umbrella floating over his head. Alyssa eyed the floating umbrella, wondering how he could pull of such a trick. As they walked down the path she noticed that she was still on the receiving end of some strange glances. She found this rather odd as _she _wasn't the one with a hovering umbrella.

She glared down at her pyjama clad body, wishing she had something warmer and more concealing on. She rubbed at her right arm with her free hand, attempting to regain some warmth into her freezing body.

They had not been walking very long when they came to a stop. However short the journey may have been it still felt like an hour's journey to Alyssa. Her body felt frozen by the time they had came to a stop in front of a rundown looking pub. She glared up at Dumbledore, blaming him for making her walk all this way in the rain. He could of always told her what he wished to tell her in the bookshop. The nice _warm_ bookshop.

Alyssa turned slightly, facing the direction in which they had come from. She could still see the bookshop from here.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore's voice caused her to whirl around. He had not spoken during the course of their journey and so his sudden comment had startled her. She huffed, shooting him another glare. She wanted him to know she didn't trust him. She _knew_ this had to be a stupid prank. Life wasn't kind enough to make this reality.

Not offering any answer but a curt nod she waited for Dumbledore to enter the pub. His lips curved down into a small frown. The frown caused wrinkles to appear on his skin making him appear to be older than what she assumed he was.

Dumbledore quickly entered the pub, holding the door open for her. _Maybe he thought good manners would fool her? Ha! _As she walked into the pub she made a point to send him another icy glare. His frown deepened as he quietly shut the door behind her.

The pub was much large than it looked on the outside, nonetheless it was a nice, comfy looking place. The place was crowded with many oddly dressed people and Alyssa was feeling slightly claustrophobic. She turned to face Dumbledore who was patiently standing behind her, allowing her to take in her surroundings.

"I thought you wanted to talk in private?" She arched an eyebrow, wondering why he had brought her to an even more crowded place. _They would have been better off at the book shop_, she thought.

"I do," this was the only response she received before he walked past her and towards the busy bar. Glaring at his back she stalked after him, silently cursing him.

As Dumbledore and she approached the bar many people stopped their conversations to turn and greet him. He was clearly a popular person among those occupying the pub. She couldn't help but grow irritated by the people surrounding her, blaming them for him constantly stopping and delaying the time she would receive the much needed information.

Once they had finally come to a stop in front of the bar Alyssa noticed a woman. The woman was dressed in a purple dress with a dirty white apron wrapped around her waist; she held a cloth in one hand and an empty beer glass in the other. As her eyes fell onto Dumbledore she hurried towards him, smiling wide at the site of the old man.

"Hello Albus, how may I help you?" She sounded slightly out of breathe, she was clearly having a hard time keeping up with the crowded pub. Alyssa fidget with her hands, impatiently waiting for Dumbledore.

"Ah, Eileen , I have a room booked."

Eileen nodded and quickly hurried out a door which Alyssa had not noticed before. She turned to face Dumbledore with an arched eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

"To a room I booked prior to your arrival. I knew we'd need somewhere private to talk about this... situation."

She merely nodded, deciding she did not wish to cause a scene by screaming that he was a crazy old man. Eileen returned before Dumbledore could respond, holding up a rusty looking key. She handed the key to Dumbledore and proceeded to serve other customers.

Dumbledore walked around the bar and down a well concealed hallway, he didn't turn to see if she was following him. Hurrying after him, she decided she didn't want to be left in a pub she knew no one in. Dumbledore took long strides down the hallway and so she had to jog to catch up with him.

She wondered why he was in a sudden rush but decided against speaking up, the sooner they got to this room the sooner she could get her answers and go home. Well, not home, the care home.

Dumbledore finally came to a stop in front of a large wooden door, which had a large 4 written on it. He pulled out the rusty looking key and inserted it into the keyhole, as he twisted it she heard the sound of the lock being undone. He pushed the door open and stepped aside to allow her to enter.

The room was small and had little inside it. The walls were painted a dull green and the floor was covered by a dirty blue rug. There was a small bedside table and beside that a single bed. The bed contained only a pillow and a duvet; both were encased in green and white striped covers. A bin was placed beside the bedside table. There was a white door to the far end of the room and a window on the wall the bed was pushed against. The room was small and dull much like her own bedroom at the care home.

Dumbledore strode towards the bed and took a seat on the edge of the bed, gesturing for her to sit beside him. Now that she was alone with him she became nervous. She was an idiot, why had she come to a room concealed from anyone else with him? A man she didn't even know. She fidgeted with her fingers, refusing to enter the room.

"Miss Morgenstern, what I am about to tell you may come as a great shock to you. I would much prefer it if you were seated when I do."

She flashed him a glare, but deciding this was the only way to find where the hell she was she shuffled into the room and took a seat on the bed beside him. He gave her a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling as he began to speak.

"Miss Morgenstern today you were awoken."

Alyssa waited for Dumbledore to continue but when he showed no means of continuing she decided to voice her confusions. _Awoken? What did he mean by Awoken?_

"I don't understand," she mumbled, hating having to admit this to the old man, still set on believing this was all a prank set up by one of the kids at the care home.

"There is far too much to explain and this is still not the right place for you to be informed, " he raised a hand to stop my interruption, "you will be informed and soon, but right now I can only tell you so much"

Alyssa nodded, not knowing what to say she stayed silent until he decided to continue.

"Upon your awakening you were transported to Diagon Alley, shortly after you received my letter. I had watched you before I had decided to approach you in the bookshop, hoping my distance may trigger your own memory. However, there was no such luck."

"Are you really Professor Dumbledore?" He gave her a small nod, his lips curving up into a small smile.

"I am indeed Albus Dumbledore."

"Oh. I'm so sorry!" She hurriedly apologized, all thoughts of this being a prank flying out the window. She couldn't believe she had been so disrespectful towards _The Albus fucking Dumbledore._ Not that anyone could blame her, really.

"There is no need to apologize, Miss Morgenstern."

"Please, call me Alyssa." She still felt rather foolish for her childish behaviour.

"Alyssa, now we must speak of what is to come," as the words left Dumbledore's mouth so did the smile. His face became serious and Alyssa stiffened.

"What do you mean?" She whispered, her voice shook as her nerves spiralled out of control.

"As we cannot leave you alone with the growing threat you must attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where you shall be taught the magical arts."

"H-hogwarts? Are you serious?" She couldn't help but keep the excitement out of her voice. This was every Harry Potter fans dream. She couldn't help the excited squeal that escaped her.

"Yes, Hogwarts. However Miss Morgenstern –"Alyssa gave him a look and he quickly corrected himself, "Alyssa, this will not be all fun and games. Your identity must be kept a secret to prevent any harm coming your way and to any student or teacher. Understood?"

She nodded, still not understanding what this great threat was and why he couldn't just tell her. One thing she had learnt about Albus Dumbledore from reading Harry Potter was he often liked to talk in riddles and to sometimes withhold information, but it was all for the _greater good_.

"I have created a story which shall easily conceal your identity."

He reached inside his robe and pulled out a folded piece of paper, holding it out for her. She reached for it and unfolded it quickly. Staring down at the words:

_My name is Alyssa Morgenstern, I am 15. My parents were killed in the war against Grindelwald. I have come to Hogwarts as a transfer student. I was only allowed in because my parents were close friends with Professor Dumbledore who convinced the headmaster to accept me prior to their death. I come from Switzerland. The remainder of my family have either been killed or have gone into hiding, there is no way to reach them. _

After Alyssa had read the small note she stared up at Dumbledore.

"Do you think you can remember this, Miss Morgenstern?" She ignored the fact that he had called her _Miss Morgenstern_ instead of _Alyssa_ and gave a quick nod of her head.

"Good." He folded his arms in his lap, a pleased smile forming its way across his lips.

"But Professor, why does this say Grindelwald?" She questions, knowing Dumbledore had defeated him and then lord Voldemort had murdered him.

"As he has concurred Switzerland it seems like the most likely story, also, many of the students and teacher would of heard of this. "

"But isn't he dead?" She asked, maybe she was wrong and Lord Voldemort had not killed him. No, she was sure he had.

"What do you mean, Miss Morgenstern?" She chewed on her bottom lip, it was clear he obviously had no idea what she was talking about. She shrugged, trying to change the topic. She had read multiple fanfictions about characters being sent into the past, she knew enough to not say anything that could possibly change the future.

Dumbledore frowned but noticing her reluctance to explain did not push her into explaining. He thought it was best not to force her when she had only just begun to relax.

"Miss Morgenstern I would suggest you keep that little note encase you forget the story, but please, do not allow _anyone _else see it." She nodded quickly, not wanting to be lectured about how important it was for her to keep the note safe and away from eyes but her own.

"I promise to try my best, sir."

He nodded, before abruptly standing up. She looked up at him, wondering why he suddenly seemed in a rush.

"I must return to Hogwarts. You are to stay here until tomorrow. I have arranged for your school supplies and a car to take you to the train station tomorrow. Please, do not go wandering in muggle London and try to keep as much attention away from yourself as possible, Miss Morgenstern. Eileen will arrange supper and breakfast tomorrow."

Alyssa frowned, not knowing if she was willing to stay here. She gave a tired sigh, knowing she had nowhere else to go, she nodded.

"Ok."

Dumbledore smiled cheerfully and turned to exit the room. He reached the door and began walking down the hall. His loud footsteps echoing behind him.

Alyssa stood up, realising she hadn't asked him something important. She raced out of the room and after Dumbledore. As Dumbledore was about to enter the pub Alyssa called out:

"Wait! Sir! What day is it?"

The professor turned with an arched eyebrow, his baby blue eyes filled with confusion.

" August 31st" The confusion was clear in his voice.

"Year?" She asked, chewing on her lip. She had a feeling she didn't want to know the answer.

"1943." WHAT?

"Okay, thank you, sir" She forced her voice to stay calm as she turned and walked back towards the room.

"Goodbye sir" She called back. Dumbledore's reply fell on death ears.

1943. This had to be a joke. She had travelled back in time. For some reason she had always believed she would feel a hell of a lot better if she ever could travel back in time. Time travel was so overrated, she thought spitefully.

When she entered the dull room once more she jumped back on the bed. A groan escaping her lips. She threw her hands up in the air, a sign of her obvious frustration.

_1943!_

* * *

_****__**Authors Note: **_Thanks for reading and please review!_****__**  
**_


	2. Note

Dear readers,

If anyone read my fanfiction and is still interested I want to apologise for posting the chapter and then... _nothing._

I honestly meant to update but life got in the way and I had even written the second and third chapters but my computer had a virus and everything had to be cleaned. After that I just really didn't feel like writing but I was looking at my account today and the plot for this story is still fresh in my head, I really want to write this story.

I'm going to start again because I'm not a huge fan of the first chapter, if I am being honest.

If anyone would like to continue reading this story, or if anyone has just come across it, feel free to read the original first chapter as I won't be taking it down until I have posted the rewrite. Also, add me to authors alert or add this story to authors alert, as I will make another one of these posts to notify everyone, to find out when the rewrite has been uploaded.

Once again, sorry for not updating.

- Mundiie

P.S If you feel like the update is taking forever feel free to send me a PM or leave a review telling me to hurry up.

For updates on my stories:

Follow me on twitter - jaceherondaled

Or...

Follow me on tumbr - mundiie . tumblr . com


End file.
